Borboleta
by Kikis
Summary: ‘...em meio à escuridão, sua borboleta desapareceu no infinito. E ele a seguiu.’ KyokoKatsuya, Desafio


_Título_: Borboleta

_Autora: _Kikis

_Par principal:_ Kyoko/Katsuya

_Avisos:_ Resposta do **Desafio dos 140 temas** do fórum do Mundo dos Fics (link no profile).

_Tema:_ Baile

_Número de palavras:_ 1415

_Disclaimer:_ Furuba não me pertence, infelizmente…

_Sumário:_ '...em meio à escuridão, sua borboleta desapareceu no infinito. E ele a seguiu.' KyokoKatsuya, Desafio.

* * *

_Ele olhou para o céu e deixou que um sorriso se espalhasse preguiçoso por seus lábios. Apoiou o corpo na parede, ficando oculto nas sombras. A lua estava diferente naquele dia, pensava ao inalar a fumaça com cheiro de tabaco. O céu quase não tinha estrelas..._

"_A lua..." Sussurrava num meio riso, meio deboche. Uma das garotas ao seu lado levantou uma sobrancelha._

"_Ainda é cedo, Honda, e já está assim?"_

_Katsuya apenas sorriu ao tragar o cigarro. A menina piscou o olho e sentou-se perto dele, quase espremendo o corpo esquelético e carente de atributos contra o seu. Pelo menos era seu último ano naquele lugar infernal, se servisse de algum consolo. Estaria livre em quatro horas e durante as férias de verão. Então, iria para o colegial, numa escola provavelmente mais tediosa e com pessoas mais desinteressantes que as do ginásio._

Eu não pertenço.

_Havia um lado bom, claro. Pelo menos não teria que ter aulas com seu pai no colegial, e não seria vigiado quase que vinte e quatro horas por dia para não sair da linha e deixar de ser um exemplo. Chamavam sua vida de 'futuro promissor' e discutiam sua carreira sem ouvir sequer uma palavra de sua boca. Seu pai gabava-se, praticamente declamando que seu filho seguiria seus gloriosos passos, o sempre atencioso Katsuya tinha um talento natural para ensinar._

_Não podia haver maior engano, mas quem se importaria com sua ínfima e insignificante opinião?_

_Ao contrário de todas as crenças de seus professores e pedagogos, na noite de formatura do ensino fundamental, Katsuya não estava dentro do baile tomando água e chamando moças de família para dançar, como um bom rapaz. Estava atrás da quadra de vôlei, em frente ao armário de equipamentos esportivos, no canto dos fumantes, entregando-se de corpo e alma ao cigarro e ao vinho barato que passava de mão em mão. Observava o céu, os astros, as cores, os padrões, tudo para tornar sua noite mesmo monótona._

_Pelo menos era menos chato que no salão. Teria uma noite não totalmente agradável, mas não seria um fracasso completo._

_Ou era assim que pensava._

"_HONDA-SAN!"_

_Um velho gordo corria em sua direção, afobado. Katsuya tentou ficar com uma expressão neutra._

"_Honda-san! O que faz aqui com esse bando de..." o velho passou os olhos pelas cinco pessoas que acompanhavam o garoto que procurava "Seu pai está morrendo de preocupação, e ao invés de se portar como um bom filho, o se-"_

"_Pode deixar, Hiji-san. Estou voltando." e os lábios se curvaram fracamente._

_Covarde._

_No caminho de volta ao baile, ele jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou nele. Antes de entrar no salão observou mais uma vez a harmonia estelar. Como tudo tinha seu lugar, seu brilho. E sentiu a conhecida dor fazer o peito formigar._

"_Honda-san?" Chamou a garota que sentara ao seu lado._

_Ele virou-se e ela tomou o gesto como sinal para pegar seu braço. Ela deu uma risada de deleite._

"_Achou que eu ia te deixar sozinho com toda aquela gente chata, Honda?"_

_Por mais que todos estivessem ao redor dele, que gostassem dele, que desejassem seu bem, nunca havia sentido-se mais solitário._

Não pertenço a lugar algum.

* * *

Katsuya sorria. Estava sempre sorrindo. As pessoas gostavam de sorridentes. Acabara de sorrir para alguns alunos e conversava com um sorriso nos lábios com um outro professor.

"Ah! Não é maravilhoso, Honda-san, ver essas crianças saírem daqui e irem para o colegial para tornarem-se adultas? O baile de formatura do ensino fundamental é um evento e tanto."

"Sim, Mastsuya-sama."

"Seu pai," continuou o outro, parecendo não se importar o suficiente com o colega a ponto de ouvi-lo "dizia que os alunos passavam de lagartas e se transformavam em borboletas nessa fase. Pelo menos a maioria." Terminou com um risinho malicioso.

Quase que Katsuya deixou o sorriso murchar. Ele sabia muito bem a quem se referia o caro mestre.

Aquele salão o sufocava. A última vez que havia entrado lá em um baile fora há anos, no entanto, o lugar preservava sua capacidade de enjoá-lo.

Borboletas...

Pediu licença com educação e saiu discretamente. Ao fechar as portas do salão respirou aliviado. Andou despreocupado, seu olhar passeando pela paisagem. Logo à frente estava o armário de esportes, e, como em seu último ano, lá estavam nove ou dez estudantes aproveitando dos efeitos narcóticos de produtos do mundo moderno.

Todavia, seus olhos pousaram na figura de vestido rosa-chá mais adiante. Nem na festa, nem com os encrenqueiros. Ela estava na quadra de basquete com a cabeça virada para o céu.

Aproximou-se com cautela, mas quando chegou próximo a ela, Kyoko já havia percebido sua presença. Não havia motivos para cerimônias, então.

"Então você resolveu comparecer ao próprio baile, Srta. Sem sobrancelhas."

Ela o encarou, os orbes ligeiramente enevoados.

"Não consegui entrar lá, no salão," gesticulou com a cabeça para o local em que estava sendo realizada a festa "nem ficar lá." Apontou para o armário.

O homem sentou-se ao lado da menina quase moça.

"Mas você está aqui, certo?" O ex-estagiário perguntou.

Ela pegou a mão dele, e a examinou por alguns segundos, pensativa. Tomou fôlego e falou.

"Não faço parte daqui e de nenhum lugar." Ela murmurou.

E Katsuya sorriu verdadeiramente, por isso não percebeu que sorria.

"Não quer ir dançar? Uma vez?"

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se, mas ele insistiu.

"É sua última chance. Você já veio até aqui, por que não enfrentar mais um desafio?"

"Já não enfrentei o suficiente por hoje?"

Ele deu de ombros e colocou as mãos no bolso de forma displicente. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e a encarou por algum tempo, até que ela cansou da batalha de olhares, bufando e todo o ar que exalou emanava impaciência.

"Quanto tempo vamos ficar assim?"

"Assim como?"

"'Assim como?'!" Kyoko repetiu, exasperada. Ergueu as mãos em gesto de desistência e levantou-se, para então corar ao vê-lo observar o vestido rosa chá saborear suavemente da brisa de estação nenhuma.

Katsuya deu um passo para frente e pegou uma das mãos pequenas dando uma risada com um quê de malícia, mas sua expressão não demorou a suavizar.

"É sua última chance."

E idéia de último soou dolorosa e incrivelmente nos ouvidos da menina. Quantas vezes não havia desejado nunca mais ter que entrar naquela lugar?

"A melancolia inevitável do ponto final," murmurou, lembrando de algo que uma de suas ex-companheiras dissera uma vez.

A bola de basquete rolou pelo chão da quadra até trombar com a grade, enquanto isso, os dois andavam lentamente em direção ao salão. A música ficava mais clara a cada passo que davam, e era como se seu coração acelerasse a cada centímetro percorrido. Quando estavam a apenas dois metros da porta, a respiração dela era ofegante, as palmas estavam molhadas e as bochechas coradas.

"Você está bem?" Katsuya perguntou de um lugar distante.

"Estou com medo," disse sem perceber "tanto medo que... Tenho medo de entrar. De entrar em um lugar do qual não pertenço. Eu não... Meu lugar não é lugar nenhum, e ser lembrada disso é doloroso."

"Lugar algum nunca é doloroso o suficiente quando se está acompanhado."

Os grandes olhos se voltaram para ele. Katsuya reprimiu um suspiro, transformando-o em um pequeno sorriso. Havia momentos em que a olhava ou ouvia a sua voz e não conseguia conceber que ela era tão nova. Porém, havia aqueles em que ela o fitava cheia de temor, receio e expectativa, e então lembrava-se de si mesmo na idade dela, e a imagem de uma borboleta saindo do casulo aparecia em sua mente – as asas pesadas e as patas trêmulas.

'A culpa é toda sua... Por não ter nascido mais cedo.'

"Ainda tenho um pouco de medo," ela sorriu "mas você está aqui, certo?"

"Você me escolheu, não?" Katsuya abriu a porta para ela.

Ao ver sorriso, mesmo que hesitante, abrir-se em seus lábios, ele prendeu a respiração. Sua borboleta abriu as asas e estendeu-as ao sol, de jeito lento e desajeitado, ela tentou voar um pouco.

Quando ela apertou sua mão e deixou com que o sorriso se espalhasse para os seus olhos, ele permitiu com que as pálpebras se fechassem, e em meio à escuridão, sua borboleta desapareceu no infinito.

E ele a seguiu.

**oOoOo**

_Working hour is over_

_We can do anything that we want_

_Anything that we feel like doing_

O expediente acabou

Podemos fazer tudo que o quisermos

Qualquer coisa que sentirmos vontade de fazer

**Tears For Fears - Advice For The Young At Heart**

* * *

**N/a: Olá!**

**Mais uma resposta ao desafio, dessa vez com os pais da Tohru, casal que me apaixonei logo quando li a história dos dois, e infelizmente não existem muitas histórias deles!**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que ganhem muito chocolate nessa páscoa!**

**Se considerarem a história digna de reviews, a autora ficaria honrada em recebê-las!**

**Beijos e feliz Páscoa!**

**Kikis**


End file.
